mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
John Crocker
:Not to be confused with Grandpa. - Stuffed ▾= - Normal= - Armless= - Scratched= }} - Baby= }} |caption = |first = 4143 |intro = 4201 |age = 86. Birthdate is 1910 (likely April 13). Deathdate is April 13, 1996. |title = |screenname = |style = |specibus = |modus = |relations = John Egbert - Pre-Scratch Self Jane Crocker - Adoptive Granddaughter, Genetic Mother Nanna - Genetic Mother Jake English/Grandpa - Genetic Father Dad - Son Colonel Sassacre - Adoptive Grandfather Betty Crocker - Adoptive Grandmother Grandma - Adoptive and Genetic Sister (deceased) Jade Harley - Genetic sister |home = |planet = |like = |hate = |music = |pesterlogs = |aka = Poppop Johnny Stone (character he played on Night Court) }} John Crocker, more commonly known as Poppop, is the post-scratch version of John Egbert and is Jane Crocker's Grandfather. A copy of Colonel Sassacre's is brought with him during the Reckoning, Jane later the note in the book which Jane believes was for her grandfather. Biography His role is similar to that of Nanna in the pre-scratch universe. He grew up with his sister Jade as the adoptive grandchildren of Betty Crocker and Colonel Sassacre. When his sister ran away he stayed behind with Betty and, despite her wicked upbringing, became a kind man and eventually followed Sassacre's footsteps and became a famous comedian. According to Jane, he could even be considered legendary, and played many comedic roles, including the role of Judge Harry Stone in Night Court, replacing real-world actor Harry Anderson. His life ended at the age of 86 in an incident involving a tall shelf, a ladder, and a mysterious young woman in a suspicious hat, on the same day Jane was born. In accordance with the family tradition, John is stuffed and mounted in front of the fireplace in Jane's house. After some bunny shenanigans he ends up missing an arm and his eye is slashed, just like the harlequin doll John prototyped. This furthered assumptions that he would become Jane's sprite is a direct parallel to John's Nannasprite. At the end of Act 6 Act 2, Dirk's AR did indeed attempt to prototype Jane's Kernelsprite with Poppop, however GCat appeared and warped him into Earth's orbit, leaving Poppop floating through space without him being prototyped. This is a direct reference to Jade's The files reveal that used John for pre-scratch 's role as heir instead of heiress. In order for Jane Crocker to have the same that pre-scratch John had, the Condesce impregnates John's future wife with DNA of Jane's pre-scratch son. Gallery Post-Scratch John.png|Picture of John in the chest Seb in Poppop.gif|Dirk's bunny hiding inside Poppop's body. Jake imagining guardians.gif|Jake imagining a young Jade and John Trivia *Poppop's inheritance of the Betty Crocker empire may reference John's role as an Heir. *Poppop's loss of an arm and scratched eye may be a reference to the appearance of the Harlequin doll that John used as a prototype. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Skaianet characters Category:Humans